


Hair Ties

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lying together on the couch when Eren said it.</p><p>“I think I want to grow out my hair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Ties

The day it all started was a day like any other. Eren and Levi woke up from a long night of snuggling – though if asked, Levi would have denied it – and got ready for the day. Eren left for classes and Levi left for work and just before they did, they shared a light kiss in goodbye. It was a normal boring day for both of them and by the end of their respective “struggles” they were both immensely glad that they were able to get home, eat, and enjoy each other’s company.

As usual, their evening consisted of them bickering over the movie they were going to watch, and almost burnt popcorn because they made out while it was heating up in the pan. They were lying together on the couch, watching the Lord of the Rings series and eating popcorn when Eren said it.

“I think I want to grow out my hair.”

Levi stopped chewing for a few seconds before continuing, shooting his lover a sideways glance when he saw that Eren had his attention on him instead of on the TV screen.

“You wanna be like Legolas or something, brat?” he shot back at Eren as he took another popcorn and put it in his mouth, trying to focus back on the movie.

“Levi, I’m serious, I’ve been thinking about this for a few weeks now,” said Eren with a pout, pausing slightly before in an afterthought adding, “Although, who wouldn’t want to look like Legolas? Even you’ve got to admit that Orlando Bloom looks hot when he’s dressed up as an Elf.”

“True,” hummed the short man, eyeing said actor who had just popped onto the screen in slight interest. “How come you never mentioned this before?” he inquired, taking the bowl of popcorn out of Eren’s hands when he saw that the young man wasn’t eating it anymore.

“I dunno, I just thought I’d say it now, since I’m pretty sure I’m going to grow it out. Do you think it would suit me?” Eren mused as he shifted on the couch so he was facing Levi, a questioning look in his eyes. Seeing that Eren wasn’t concentrated on the movie anymore and kept disturbing _his_ concentration, Levi grabbed the remote and paused the thing and turned towards his lover with a bored expression on his face.

“I think you look fuckable no matter what the state of your hair is,” he deadpanned, bringing another bunch of popcorn to his mouth.

“Levi! I can’t believe I’m saying this to _you_ of all people, but could you please be serious?” Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair in irritation. Levi set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table then slapped both of his hands on Eren’s cheeks, squeezing them together as he leaned in close, his face serious and his eyes hooded.

“I think you’ll look good with long hair,” he said earnestly with a nod of his head and immediately released Eren’s face, turning back to the TV and pressing play. Eren blushed slightly and rubbed at his cheeks, before pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s neck and leaning on his shoulder after.

“Thankyou.”

“Yeah, whatever, can we watch the movie now?”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

Eren blew at the hair in front of his eyes in irritation again as he tried to focus on his homework. The persistent strands fell back into the same place as before though, so he reached out with a hand and pushed it to the side before turning his attention back to the report he was writing. Within seconds the strands of hair dangled in front of his eyes yet again and he sighed. Levi observed his struggles from the other side of the dining table where he was doing his own paperwork, his hands pausing over the keys of his laptop.

‘ _Cute…_ ’ he thought to himself, looking at the adorable pout that had settled on Eren’s face as he tried and failed to control his unruly hair.

Four months had passed since Eren had decided on growing out his hair and it was now officially at the awkward length, where it was long enough to be annoying but still short enough so Eren cannot make a ponytail. It annoyed the youth to bits.

Levi loved it.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Eren blowing away at his hair made him feel better, especially during bad days when everything seemed to go wrong. He thought Eren was cute and adorable when he had his cheeks puffed up and his brow furrowed in concentration as he battled with his hair. Levi had to constantly restrain himself from pinching Eren’s cheeks like an old lady.

“Should I just cut it? It’s so damn annoying,” cried the youth, abandoning his report briefly to complain to his boyfriend.

“I don’t see why you’d want to ruin all the progress you made,” Levi reminded Eren calmly as he resumed typing, trying to appear like he hadn’t been staring at him.

“Yeah, but, _it keeps getting in my eyes_ ,” Eren whined, tapping his pen against his notebook.

“Wear a headband.”

“That’s for girls.”

“ _Excuse you_ , I wore headbands when I was younger. They are most definitely _not_ only for girls,” retorted Levi with a glare in Eren’s direction.

“…I want pictures,” said Eren with glazed eyes, the tapping of the pen stopping temporarily as he imagined Levi being all cute in flowery headbands and extremely long hair.

“I swear to Maria, I can almost feel the stupid thoughts you’re having. I used to run track, you idiot,” Levi almost sighed, smacking Eren lightly across the head as he explained himself, “Headbands were for preventing sweat from leaking into my eyes.”

“Ow! Well I ain’t going to sweat a lot like you did, so…”

“Eren, look, if you don’t want to wear headbands then just don’t, but don’t whine anymore. I just offered you a solution.”

They were both quiet for a while, Levi typing away on his laptop while Eren stared at him. The youth then stood up and went around the table, stopping in front of his lover.

“Hey, Levi.”

Levi sighed.

“Yes, Eren?”

“Wanna have sex?”

Levi glanced at his lover briefly and typed out the sentence he had been forming, then saved his progress and closed his laptop, taking Eren’s hand and dragging him to their bedroom.

A few days later Eren came home with headbands in his shopping bag.

 

 

 

 

Levi rubbed at the surface of his bookshelf with precision, polishing it until he saw his reflection in it. He saw Eren coming out of the bathroom in the corner of his eyes as he washed the last shelf of that bookcase. The youth was tying back his hair with a hair tie as he made his way to the entrance room, where his school bag was already propped against the door. Levi narrowed his eyes at the motion of Eren’s hands as they tied the brown locks on his head back. The shorter man washed the shelf with more force.

It had been seven months since Eren had decided to grow out his hair and it was at the length where it was easily tied into a tiny ponytail. Needless to say the youth had been ecstatic when it finally happened.

Levi, on the other hand, _hated it_. He had already spent days cursing himself for the headband suggestion, for it meant no more cute Eren with puffed up cheeks, and now the young man started using _hair ties_. It annoyed Levi to no end. At least with the headbands Eren’s hair was still bouncing and shaking, but with the hair ties it was completely still and Levi was not about that _at all_.

“Bye Levi!” yelled Eren just before Levi heard the door click and the lock turn, signifying Eren’s leaving. He waited a few more minutes, just in case Eren forgot something and decided to come back, before he slowly finished up his cleaning routine and made his way to the bathroom. He opened Eren’s draw and checked its’ contents, his eyes soon falling on the small pile of hair ties lying innocently behind the deodorant. Levi grabbed them all and exited the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen and looking for an appropriate place to hide them.

He had been doing this ever since Eren bought them, and the youth, being as lost and confused as he was, didn’t even think that the disappearance of his hair ties might be Levi’s fault. So the short man kept doing it and Eren kept getting frustrated with all of his hair ties not being where they should be. It was another big plus for Levi, seeing Eren all riled up.

Levi finally decided that hiding them behind the tea cups was the best choice since Eren would never look for them there. He opened the cupboard and had just placed the ties there, when he heard his lover’s voice coming from the living room.

“Levi? Have you seen my – Oh.“

Eren stared as his boyfriend quickly put down the hair ties and closed the door of the cupboard, before turning around. They held each other’s eyes for a few minutes, both knowing exactly what had just happened. Levi resisted the urge to shuffle his feet as he kept eye contact, while the young man brought an arm up and scratched at the back of his head. Eren cleared his throat and broke the eye contact, looking around the room.

“Have you seen my black notebook?” he asked his lover in a casual voice, pushing his hands in his pockets. Levi blinked and slowly nodded.

“It’s on the bedside table.”

Eren walked out of the room and quickly returned to the kitchen with it, sans his hair tie. He kissed Levi’s cheek and walked out of the apartment with the usual “Bye!” again. The short man lifted a hand to his face and fought the blush that threatened to overcome it. A few minutes later he felt like he had it under control, so he resumed his cleaning.

The next time Eren’s hair ties disappeared, both of them pretended like they didn’t know what was really going on.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Levi?” the voice of his lover brought him back to Earth.

“What, Eren?” he asked tiredly, stripping off his button-up and slacks. He grabbed his pyjamas and put them on before turning around to face the youth sitting on the bed. Eren waved his hairbrush at Levi and gave him a smile.

“Want to help me brush my hair?” he inquired softly, petting the space beside him in invitation.

Eren’s hair had grown to his shoulders now, the brown mane somehow managing to make Levi even more fascinated. Before, he got his enjoyment out of watching Eren get annoyed at the hair in his eyes, but now he enjoyed himself whenever a hair fell out of place and he got to push it back behind his lover’s ear without a word, or when Eren asked him to brush out his locks. Which he had just now.

Wordlessly, Levi took the brush away from Eren’s hands and started running it through the soft hair before him. The young man let his mind wander as Levi worked at the tangles in his tresses, his fingers occasionally combing through them as well. The process lasted a few minutes, with both of them staying quiet, just enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually Levi stopped what he was doing and put away the brush. Then, he hugged Eren from behind and buried his nose into the locks he had somehow gotten so fascinated with. He inhaled his lover’s scent and closed his eyes, letting his bad mood completely disappear. They fell onto the sheets like that; Levi spooning Eren’s back and playing with his hair.

“I love you,” he muttered, twirling a brown strand around his finger.

“I love you too,” Eren said with a happy sigh, entwining their hands together and placing them on his stomach.

“It was a really good idea to let your hair grow out, you know?” Levi said against his skin, already half asleep; work had been brutal that day.

“Yeah, I know,” replied Eren and turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, placing a kiss on his neck. After a few more minutes, Levi finally gave into his exhaustion and fell into deep slumber, wrapped up in Eren’s arms and nose buried in his hair. The young man was still for a long time, just staring at the face before him and admiring how handsome Levi looked. Then he carefully removed himself from the embrace and padded to the bathroom, where a fresh pack of hair ties lay on the bottom of his drawer. He picked them up and threw them in the trash, returning into his lover’s arms right after.

If Levi loved his hair that much, he didn’t need those things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, thank you for reading Hair Ties!
> 
> This story is just something I wanted to write ever since I got into a discussion about it a while ago. Well, here it is. :'D
> 
> I'm sorry, but there are probably mistakes, for I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> My tumblr is ereriismybitch, so if you wanna be friends, come and poke me :3


End file.
